The Strongest Disciples
by Kyuubi16
Summary: When your name is Naruto it seems you're set on a path of greatness. Named for his ancestor young Naruto will strive to uphold the legacy of his family. As time comes he'll soon learn that there was more to the circumstances to his birth than even his family knew.


Strongest Disciples

0

Naruto x Harem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000000

Story Start

0000000000

''This is the place.'' Tavarion spoke as he and Naruto came to a stop in front of a massive temple. The man of elderly age rested his hands on his cane as he turned to boy who was like a grandson to him. The gates soon opened and the eight year-old was dumb founded by the sight before him. There was a very tall man who, was an elder like Tavarion was extremely muscular, with few wrinkles, and not a single gray hair. He also had a badass beard. ''Greetings old friend. Still as young as ever.''

''You're looking good for your age Tavar. My condolences for your lost.'' the muscular man said as he turned and spotted Naruto who shirked away. ''I take it this is the boy you were talking about?"

''He is indeed the one.'' the elder replied. ''I leave him your capable hands.'' the man said with a bow. ''I unfortunately have business to attend to, but I wish to return soon and catch up on old times.''

Disappointed, the elder merely nodded his head. ''Very well, if that is what you wish.''

''Behave and listen well Naruto-kun. You will be spending six months here then six months back in the town until you are of graduation age. You will also be gaining an education in this place in the mean time. Make me proud.''

''Of course Ojii-san!'' Naruto loud remarked with a fist pump. ''I'll show ya!'' he added with remarkable energy. ''I'll become the best martial artist and shinobi Datteboyo!''

Tavarion merely smiled. ''I'll hold you to that boy.'' the man said as he tapped his cane against the ground and a glowing crest appeared under his feet. In a flash of light the man was gone.

''Ojii-sama,'' Naruto began, putting his hands together and bowing, remembering the teachings that one of his aunts thought him. ''It'll be an honor to be one of your students.''

''Such manners. I was beginning to think your generation was losing all touch with such things.'' the giant said. ''Come now boy, I'll introduce you to my grand daughter before I introduce you to the other masters.'' he said as he began leading him around the Dojo. Naruto was led to a training field where a fair skin, blonde hair girl was walking along on the fence. ''Miu-chan, our guest has arrived.'' he called out to the girl. The girl then paused and did a series of back flips along the fence causing the young blond's mouth to gape out in surprise. She back flipped off the high structure and landed on her feet instantly. She turned, showing off bright blue eyes and mid-length back blonde hair in a pony tail. She was wearing a slightly baggy white shirt with a black cat's head on it and purple shorts.

''Hello, I'm Furinji Miu, I'm nine years old and I'm training to be as strong as my Jiji.'' the girl introduced herself as said Jiji chuckle.

''Hello, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, named after my ancestor and I'm striving to become the grand master of my clan. Let's be good friends.'' he suggested, extending his hand. The girl looked thoughtful or a moment before taking it and smiled.

''Okay.''

''Come now children, I wish to introduce Uzumaki-kun tot he rest of the masters.'' he said as they were led into the dojo. One sat and patiently waited as one by one others entered the room. The first was a rather tall and muscular young man with tan skin, broomstick like haired that was tied with a rope and wearing boxing gloves and shorts.

The next was a young woman with long raven hair with a slight violet tent, done up in the style of a pony tail wearing a white top and black shorts. She was carrying a katana followed by an older man.

Whoever he was he had a bad-ass hat and mustache. He was wearing black pants, slippers, and a Chinese style shirt. Finally a tall man with an open shirt, muscular form and a large scar over his face appeared.

A man of Spanish descent with short, trimmed hair and a mustache. ''So this is the disciple? How interesting. I amt he fighting Philosopher, Akisame Koetsuji.''

The Old man smiled. "Everyone, our guest has arrived. This is the grandson of one of the few men who gave me a challenge in a fight. His name is Uzumaki Naruto and he will become a disciple of this dojo.''

"What a disciple? I don't train anyone! That's my motto!'' the scar nosed man replied. ''And a child at that? The boy won't last a day.''

''My old friend wouldn't have let the child here unless he believed he would be capable.''

''If he is to be thought I suggest Kotesuji.'' the young woman suggested, not even looking at the blond. There was such a sense of loneliness coming from her the blond couldn't help but pick it up.

''What? Why me all of a sudden?'' the man with the mustache replied.

''Ooh let Apachi! Apachi train boy to be real strong!'' the dark skinned man offered.

''Maybe when he's a bit stronger.'' the old man replied as the other man hung down his head in dejection. _'Apachi never get disciple.' _he sniffled.

''Please,'' the blond pleaded, bowing his head. ''I want to, need to become strong.'' the boy pleaded. ''I want to have a purpose and be a help to Ojii-san and Aniki. They helped me, protected me, and gave me family. For the first few yesrs of my life I was alone, wondering if my parents cared or wanted me. Wondering why I was alone until one day arrived. It was then I was given a family and purpose. Please, make me stronger masters. I won't disappoint you, I swear on my life and my name.''

The bigger dark skinned man smiled at the boy, kneeling next to him. "Apachai like you. Has real strong heart. Apachi will help you grain a strong body. Please Old Man, let me train him?'' the dark skinned man pleaded with clasped hands.

The Old Man chuckled. ''Only if you handle him like you would the young children. Remember, you have to be gentle.''

The mustache master sighed. ''The boy indeed has heart. Might as well train him as well just to make sure Apachai doesn't over do it. I am Kōetsuji Akisame, philosophical Jujitsu master ''

''You better back up your words and don't come crying when you die kid.'' the scarred nose man added. ''You're looking at Sakaki Shio, 100th degree Karate Black Belt." Pointing to himself as he said it.

''If he has the aptitude I suppose I can show him the basics of weapon usage.'' the woman added.

The little green man stood. "How do you do, I'm Kensei ma, Master of all Chinese Martial arts. If the others are throwing their hats into the ring I might as well to." he bowed holding his hat on his head.

The Woman bowed slightly,showing her cleavage unknowingly. "Weapons master and expert, Shigure Kosaka

Naruto bowed to them all and smiled. "Thank you. I promise you won't regret the decision to train me.''


End file.
